


Quiet in the Library!

by Aubadeofapollo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubadeofapollo/pseuds/Aubadeofapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How far will Dean go to get a kiss from Sam? Pretty damn far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in the Library!

“Hey. Hey Sammy. Sammy!” Dean whispered intently. Sam chose to ignore his older brother and focus on the research he was doing for their current case.

"Sam, I know you can hear me.” Dean said, his voice getting slightly louder. Sam couldn’t ignore that.

“Dean, hush! We’re in a Library.” He said, glaring at his brother.

“I don’t give a damn.” Dean scoffed. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Listen. If you won’t respect the place, at least respect me and the research I’m doing for our case?” He asked, growing slightly tired of Dean’s shenanigans.

“Maybe. Y’know what? Sure. I will. On one condition.” He said, letting his voice grow a touch softer. Sam knew it wouldn’t be as easy as just asking.

“What is it?” Sam asked reluctantly. Dean smirked and squinted his eyes mischievously. Something in Sam dropped. He just knew Dean would ask to have sex. Or something along those lines.

“Kiss me. I’ll shut up and leave you alone if you kiss me.” He said with a twinkle in his eye. Sam was relieved that it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but was still opposed to the idea.

“Dean! We are in public. And in the South. We could get shot for being fags. I hate that term but that’s what they’d call us. No Dean. I won’t kiss you.” Sam forcefully explained and turned back to his computer and books.

“Come on Sam! I know we’re in public! I know we can get caught. That’s part of the thrill. That’s what makes it worth it!” Dean said growing excited. Sam glanced at him over the top of his laptop.

“No.” He said flatly.

“Fine then. I’m not gonna shut up.” Dean said and he went on to keep his voice low, but still loud enough to be a partial nuisance. Sam did his best to block his brother out but he could only take so much. He cared about what Dean said, since he loved him. But at this moment, he was growing tired of him. After 20 minutes straight of Dean’s nonsense talking, Sam was done.

“Dean! Shut. The hell. Up.” Sam asserted, standing and slamming his hand down on the table. Dean became immediately quiet and Sam stared him down. Dean’s eyes shrank to slits and he pursed his lips together. Sam looked around to make sure nobody was staring at them. Upon seeing that nobody was in the immediate vicinity, he sat back down.  
Dean waited a moment for Sam to become distracted and then stood up, hiked a leg up on the table, and began to hoist the rest of himself up with ease. This drew Sam’s attention quickly.

“Dean! Get down!” Sam said as he stood. Dean crossed his arms.

“Why should I, bitch?” He said, planting himself firmly atop the table. Sam shook his head.

“You’re gonna get us thrown out!” What are you doing anyway?!” He asked fervently. Dean gave him a smug look.

“What you don’t want me to. I’ll scream that we’re gay. Unless you convince me otherwise…” He said, raising an eyebrow. Sam looked around. Still, nobody was in sight. At the moment. He looked back to Dean and sighed.

“Fine, Dean. I’ll kiss you. Just come down, please?” He pleaded. Dean smirked and made no move.

“Stakes have risen. You come up here and kiss me. Or I will do it. And you know I will Sam.” He did know Dean would. Dean had balls the size of boulders and were made of steel. He wasn’t afraid to do it. Sam gave a pained look and gave in, climbing up onto the table.

“Hi there little bro.” Dean said nonchalantly as if they weren’t on top of a table in a public library. Sam looked at his grinning brother.

“Let me just kiss you already.” Sam said as he leaned in to do so. Dean place a finger on his lips just before they reached his own.

“Tell me you love me first.”

“Dean!?”

“Say it Sammy!” Sam gave a weighty sigh.

“I love you Dean.” He tried to make it as sincere sounding as possible. Because he did love his brother. He had just been difficult the past hour. Dean smiled, showing his approval and let Sam proceed. As Sam reached his lips, Dean placed a hand on Sam’s head and held him there. Sam didn’t seem to mind too much. After a minute, they came apart and smiled at one another. Dean placed their foreheads together.

“Come on. Let’s get down.” Dean encouraged, and they both hopped off of the table and sat back down next to one another. Dean scooted closer and closer to Sam. Finally, Sam couldn’t resist. He couldn’t kiss Dean just once because after one, he always craved more. He turned and kissed Dean again. They let their lips just do as they pleased for the next few minutes. They were broken out of their own little world when they heard a forceful “ahem” come from behind them. They both jumped and turned to see who was watching them. It was an older woman. Sam recognized her to be the head librarian and he felt himself go warm with blush. He knew he had to have been as red as a beet.

“Gentlemen…” She said as she gave them a “This is not the time nor place” look, pushed her miniscule glasses up her nose, and continued to walk on with her stack of books. Dean just giggled and looked at Sam.

“Goddamn Sammy. You’re redder than when I have you on all fours!” Dean said quietly. This only made Sam grow even more embarrassed.

“Hell! I didn’t think you could get any more red, but ya did!” Dean laughed.

“Shut up Dean…” Sam said in return and went back to his research. Dean just rubbed his hand over Sam’s thigh and couldn’t help but smile and chuckle to himself for the rest of the day.


End file.
